


The Water is Fun!

by angelforlife456



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Sex, Cockwarming, F/M, Multi, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, ropeswing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelforlife456/pseuds/angelforlife456
Summary: We are going on a beach trip have fun!
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Barbatos/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	The Water is Fun!

(This is on island so it’s only you guys) 

You were so excited for today. Waking up, you were putting on your swimsuit putting clothes over them. You grabbed your bag and headed out to the entrance where the Bros were waiting. “Hey Mc are you excited?” Asmo flirts with you. “Of course how can I not?! I just can’t wait to swim and build sand castles!” You said excitedly. Asmo comes close and hugs you. “If you can’t swim make sure you hold onto me sweetie” he chuckles. Mammon gets upset and tries to push Asmo off of you. “I don’t think so Asmo!” Beel was currently a large sandwich while holding 4 backpacks full of food. Belphie was in his cow swim shorts and he was laying on Beel’s shoulder trying his best not to fall asleep. Lucifer claps his hands to get everyone’s attention. “Alright we are heading out and Mammon if you do anything you’ll be hanging by the chandelier” He glares at Mammon who was shaking a little bit. 

You wouldn’t expect to arrive at a private beach at all but with a large Cabana and no one around? “How did you...?” You asked Lucifer. “Courtesy of Lord Diavolo He’ll be here shortly with Barbatos and Simeon” You pulled off your clothes. Asmo bought you a bikini and it was very comfortable to move around in. It was a black with white stripes it had ruffles on the side but it was very cute. The brothers watched you run to the water. The water was cold but it felt very nice on your skin. “Come in guys! Hurry up!” You shouted at them. Facing them, Lucifer blushed heavily from your beauty. Mammon, Beel, and Asmo were running towards the water to join you. Belphie was laying on the beach chair just watching everyone having fun. Satan was reading a book he’ll join later. Levi was just playing on his PSP. 

Asmo and you were fighting in the water splashing at each other. “(Y/n) stop being so cute!” He says continuing to splash you. “Nope! You’re cute!” You splashed him hard and you go to Beel. “Beel I need your help!” Beel turns around and smiles. “Climb on” you climb up and you were sitting on his shoulders. Beel was splashing Asmo and Mammon hard and you could see Mammon getting jealous. “Hey no fair Beel!” He yells at him while Asmo pouts. You were giggling and just enjoying have fun until you got splashed from behind Beel turns around and you see Barbatos, Diavolo and Simeon soaking wet wearing swim trucks. You could see the water glistening in their abs and you were hoping you weren’t drooling. 

“Sorry we took so long! Luke didn’t want to come so he is staying behind with Solomon” Simeon chuckles. You got off Beel and just splash them. “Don’t stop the fun let’s go!” Everyone was having a water fight and it was so much. You all got out of the water and started relaxing by the Cabana. Barbatos was currently grilling burgers so you decided to explore the island you didn’t go to far but you happened to stumble across a beautiful waterfall and the view was so gorgeous. What you didn’t expect was someone coming out of the waterfall. Hiding behind the tree, you see Satan who was nude in the water. The water was shining against his body. You felt like you were seeing heaven’s light coming from him. You can feel yourself becoming wet and you slowly make your way to the water. “Hey Satan can I join you?” You called out to him gaining his attention. 

Satan turns around and smiles. “You can come in I’m not stopping you. It is a beautiful spot” you jump in and swim to where he was. Satan looked so beautiful like he was a work of art. Everyone of the guys you met was beautiful to you, you were lost in though when Satan pulled your top off and places it on the rock and pulls the string from your bottoms letting it fall to the water. The cold water hit your clit making you shiver. “So beautiful” he pressed his body against yours and you feel his hardened cock in between your thighs rubbing against your lips. The sensation felt so wonderful and you moaned. “S-Satan...” you feel his fingers sliding down your sides and gripping you waist. He slowly begins to kiss you and you felt like you were melting from the touch. 

Satan begins to thrust very slowly between your legs and you moaned through the kiss. The cold water couldn’t control the heat you were feeling you needed Satan to take you. Both of you stopped when you heard someone coughing. You pulled away from each other and see Simeon who was blushing. “You two that is very indecent and you’re in public” Poor Simeon was so red, he didn’t hear you moaning loudly. He saw you bent over and Satan pounding you. “Satan!” “I’m sorry but you interrupted us” Satan was pounding you deep and slow. “Fuck Satan!” You cursed. Your lewd face was driving Simeon crazy, he wanted to look away but he couldn’t. He could feel himself getting hard. You saw Simeon’s bulge and you smiled. “Come here Simeon I’ll take good care of you”. Simeon blushes and comes close, laying on the rock in front of you. 

You pulled his swimming trucks down and let his cock enter your mouth. Simeon moaned loudly and gently ran his fingers through your hair. “(y/n)....” Simeon moaned. You licked the tip teasingly and it was becoming too much for him. Satan was not going easy on you and carefully grabbed your head and makes take Simeon cock fully deep into your mouth, you can feel it deep in your throat. Simeon moaned so loudly and gripped your head. You can feel his balls hitting your chin. You moaned and feel Simeon cock getting bigger in your throat. “Cmon help him (Y/n)” Satan pounds you harder feeling very close. You were sucking Simeon as much as you could until you can feel yourself orgasming on Satan’s cock and you can feel Satan finishing deep inside you and Simeon filling up your throat. 

Simeon pulls his cock out and sees his semen running down your lips and it made him blush heavily. “You look so beautiful...” he says and Satan pulls out giving you a kiss on your head. “We should probably head back after all I think lunch is finished” “B-but!” “Now (Y/n) be a good girl and put your swimsuit on” Satan chuckles causing Simeon to blush more. “You’re very lewd Satan...” he says.   
—————

Chapter 2

You were a little sore from your activities with Simeon and Satan. The smell of grilled shrimp and burgers were smelling so good once you arrived at the cabana with Simeon and Satan and see the spread on the table. “Wow Barbatos you went all out” you said impressed. “I have made vegan options if that’s alright” you were surprised he thought about you and it made you smile. “Thanks Barbatos that means a lot” You noticed ten chairs around the table and every single one was occupied. ‘Crap’ you thought. Beel noticed there was no chairs left for you to sit down and eat. “Hey (y/n) you can sit on my lap” he says and you blushed. “Thanks Beel” you go over and sit on his lap. It was embarrassing to say the least but Beel’s thighs felt so nice and comfy to sit. Even though you were on the end of the table you were lucky no one bothered to pay attention to you two. 

You reached to grab some food for you and Beel until you feel your bikini bottom being pushed to the side and felt Beel’s cock entering you. You tried your best to resist the urge to moan since it was only the tip inside you, you gently sink down having his whole length deep inside you. “(Y/n) you should try the steak it’s perfect!” Beel says innocently. He wasn’t moving but the throbbing from his cock was driving you inside. You were trying your best to stay quiet but you couldn’t eat properly until Diavolo saw you two. “(Y/n) is the food not to your liking?” He says and you becoming surprised and your face becomes red. “Oh no! It’s delicious! The food is amazing” you say and eating your food happily until you feel Beel moving a little and placing his hand on the bulge of your tummy. 

You unexpectedly squeezed him with your walls and Beel grabs your waist with one hand making you move. The pleasure felt very nice but you didn’t want anyone to see you being fucked right in front of them at the table. You just tried your best to converse with the others until everyone was finished with their meals. “Asmo hurry up!” Mammon yelled running back into the water. “Wait you idiot you have to wait! Oh never mind....” he brings one of the lounge chairs and sets it up in the sand just watching Mammon in pain. Beel wasn’t done eating but he pulled you off of him and fixed your bikini bottoms. “I have to finish my food I’ll join you in the water soon!” Beel kisses your cheek and you got off of him and see Diavolo and Lucifer going towards the waterfall. ‘Hmmm I guess I’ll join them’ you followed them and there they were just relaxing with Barbatos. 

“Hey do you mind if I join you?” You catch their attention. “Of course! Come on in” Diavolo smiles. Getting up from the water he grabs your hand pulling you in and you land on Lucifer. Both of you were soaking wet while Diavolo was chuckling. “Lord Diavolo be careful!” Lucifer says picking you up and placing you down on the ledge where you sat next to him. “Sorry I couldn’t resist!” Diavolo is very attractive but that you were surrounded by attractive men was becoming too much. Barbatos was enjoying sipping from a coconut and Lucifer and Diavolo were drinking some type of juice. “(Y/n) would you like some?” Barbatos puts his coconut down and hops in the water coming close to you. “Oh of course! That would be lovely Barbatos” you suddenly feel your lower area getting warm again and you wished Beel didn’t tease you earlier.

Barbatos noticed your blush and begins to smile. “What did you want something else?” Lucifer comes close pulling you to his chest. “I suspect Lucifer knows what Beel did to you (Y/n) I never knew he can be jealous.” Barbatos chuckles. “I’m not jealous Barbatos I’m disappointed in my brother’s actions that’s all.” Lucifer blushed and you hugged him. “Lucifer stop letting your pride get in the way” you say placing your hand in the front of his swimtrunks slowly rubbing him making Lucifer grunt. “(Y/n)...” Lucifer tried to scold you but to no avail. His cock was getting hard and it was betraying him intensely. Diavolo has come close and pulled your bikini top off and begins to kneed your breasts. “D-Diavolo” you moaned out and Lucifer sees your nipples perking up and it was becoming too sexy. 

Lucifer carefully unties your bottoms and you feel his fingers touch your clit slowly and teasingly. “(Y/n) are you getting turned on from Lord Diavolo and Lucifer? I think you’ll enjoy this more” Barbatos turns into his demon from and you can feel his tail entering your hole letting you moan from ecstasy. All three men were pleasuring you beyond belief and it felt so good. You can feel something hard pressed against your back. It was Diavolo’s cock and it really wanted to be touched. Diavolo begins to kiss your neck while pinching your nipples. Lucifer came closer and you feel his bulge pressing against your lower area. He was stroking your clit faster and faster and you can feel yourself melting. 

Barbatos was loving your reactions and how your walls were squeezing his tail. He couldn’t resist lifting your leg so he can hit deeper hitting your sweet spots. “I-I can’t hold it any longer!” You cried out and begin to orgasm hard. You were breathing heavily and you can feel Barbatos’ tail removing itself from your hole. Diavolo looked at you and his face was red. “Lucifer join me” he says lifting you up. “H-huh?! Wait a sec!” You say until you feel Lucifer grabbing hold of your waist lifting you up and sinking you down on his cock. You moaned and held him tightly. “Lucifer...” he kisses you and you can feel him spreading your butt carefully touching your puckered hole. “Please give it to me I don’t want to wait any longer” you cried out. Diavolo begins to carefully insert himself deep into your back side letting you cry out. The water was sloshing against lower half and it was becoming too much for you to handle. 

Lucifer was grunting from how tightly you were squeezing him seeing you in pleasure made him feel so happy. He gives you a deep kiss while he pounds you slowly but deep. The pleasure you were feeling was becoming overwhelming but you never felt so happy in your life. Diavolo was so thick and he was hitting the right spots. You did feel bad that Barbatos was being left out and you hoped you give him pleasure as well. “Lucifer! Diavolo!” You screamed out with tears running down your face. “Don’t cum just yet” Lucifer smiles sadistically and places a spell on your tummy. “You will not cum until we tell you to this is your punishment (y/n)” you whined and moaned a lot. “Please let me cum!” “Now (y/n) be good and just follow the rules” Diavolo says pounding you harder and faster. 

Your body was becoming overly sensitive and you can feel yourself becoming close. You were begging to orgasm all Diavolo and Lucifer heard was “please let me cum please” over and over. It was beautiful to their ears. Barbatos was surprised on how long you were lasting. “I’m impressed how long (y/n)’s lasting I bet she’s in so much pain.” “She’s getting so tight... I can’t hold it much longer” Diavolo says and pounds you more until you screamed loudly feeling Lucifer and Diavolo filling your inside with their hot seed. You cried desperately wanting to cum so badly and it wasn’t fair. “That’s not fair!” You yelled at them until you were lifted out of the water. Diavolo pulled out but still held you in the air with your legs spread while Lucifer uses his magic to tie you up and the ropes suspend you from the ground. 

You were blushing intensely trying to escape to get the rope swing. Barbatos comes close and wastes no time inserts his cock inside you pounding you mercilessly. It didn’t help the ropes were making you bounce against Barbatos’ thrusts. Tears were running down your face and Barbatos gives you a long kiss you can feel his tail entering your back entrance and it was becoming too much. “Please let me cum! Please!” You cried out to them. Lucifer and Diavolo come close being on your sides holding the ropes. “You want to cum (Y/n)?” Lucifer rubs your clit while Diavolo rubs your left breast. “Yes please!!!!” You screamed. Lucifer smiles and takes the magic off of you and you walls were squeezing Barbatos who let out a moan. You screamed finally orgasming all over Barbatos’ cock you couldn’t stop until he pulled out releasing himself all over you. 

You were so embarrassed because the overwhelming pressure you had squirted so much you were a mess and the magic finally wore off letting you land in Diavolo’s arms. “Do you feel better (Y/n)?” He asks you but you didn’t respond snuggling close to his chest. Lucifer did grab your swimsuit from the water and walks with you and Diavolo back in the cabana. Barbatos was about to leave until he noticed Asmo, Belphie, Simeon, Beel, Levi, Mammon, and Satan blushing intensely. “If you wanted to join you could of” he chuckles until Mammon pouts. “It’s not like I wanted to join alright!” “I never knew (y/n) would look so cute when she’s overstimulated now I wish I can try that again on her!” Asmo smiles while his face becomes red like a tomato. Needless to say everyone agreed with Asmo and you looked so beautiful in their eyes.


End file.
